


Airborne gays.

by THE_HERO



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Don't question the title, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, MY BABIES, Panic, Plane prompt, RIP me, Self indulgence, Semi hates flying, first encounter, he is scared of flying, help them, i was bored, literally wrote this on a plane, may trigger slight anxiety, so i created, tendou is my son, they're so awkward, this took me ages to actually finish tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THE_HERO/pseuds/THE_HERO
Summary: Semi hates flying. A hand slipped over Semi’s tightly clenched fist. Without a second thought he grasped onto it with both hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... This happened. I hope you enjoy it!~

Semi made his way across the tarmac towards the hulking metal beast before him. Taking a deep breath and re-adjusting his bag strap; he made his way onto the plane. Semi had never been a fan of flying. His fear of heights never helped that. They say that flying is the safest mode of transport. Semi says that’s bullshit. Every shake of the craft set Semi’s nerves on edge. Turbulence was probably the worst part of flying. Unless you count the countless amount of small children and babies who just never. Shut. Up. Semi’s breathing became more shallow and panicked as he made his way down the aisle and deeper into the vestal. His bag caught on the seats he passed them, he staggered down the aisle with as much composure as he could. So next to none, but he was trying! 

15 D, C, E.

16 D, C, E.

17 D, C, E.

18… D... C… E! There you are…. Window seat!

Semi slid into the row of seats and collapsed on the chair. Once he was seated he focused his attention on evening out his breathing, is heaving levelling out and he relaxed slightly. He could do this! He was an 18-year-old adult, not some nervous old lady. As his breathing pattern evened out someone sat down beside him. Semi, being the polite person that he is, turned to the new person with the intension of greeting them. However, when faced with a thatch of messy, spiked, red hair attached to an attractive head, completed with shining red eyes; twinkling with mischief, Semi’s voice caught in his throat creating an awkward air pocket behind his tongue. The man grinned at him; displaying a crevasse of pearly white teeth. 

“Hello.” He greeted simply; reaching his hand out for Semi to take and shake. Semi hesitantly reached out to accept the man’s handshake. “Tendou Satori.”  
Semi rose an eyebrow in question.

“Ah, that’s my name. Tendou… Satori” 

“Oh right.” Semi shook his head slightly, breaking contact with those mesmerising maroon orbs. “Semi. Semi Eita.” 

Tendou nodded; seemingly content with this answer. They let go of each other and proceeded to clip the seat belts across their laps and settle into the seats. Semi reached down into his carry on and protruded his phone, headphones and a book. Looking over he saw Tendou pull out a copy of the latest shonen jump and a packet of spearmint gum. Semi plugged his headphones into his phone and began to scroll through his wide selection of music eventually choosing a song at random and setting it to shuffle. Choosing to stare out the window; Semi waited for the general safety procedures to run through and the engine to warm up. The real challenge would be when the vehicle began to move. The doors of the plane shut and were locked. Not to be opened until the end of the journey. It was only 3 hours; he could do this. The plane began to move and Semis breathing began to shallow again, his eyes slipping shut. He could do this. He could- He couldn’t do this. What in the living hell gave him the idea that he could do this?! He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t do- 

A hand slipped over Semi’s tightly clenched fist. Without a second thought he grasped onto it with both hands. The turbulence hit as the plane made one last push up through the sky and Semi screwed his eyes shut tighter an almost inaudible whimper squeezed out from between his tense lips. The plane reached its peak and began to level out, sitting parallel to the solid ground 300 feet below this metal monster. The hand on Semis’ loosened slightly and began to rub slow, small circles on the back of his own hand. He unconsciously matched his breathing pattern to the slow steady rhythm and eventually found himself relaxing enough to unclench his fists so that they sat loose underneath the bigger and pale ones, enough for him to be able to relax his eyes and open them slowly. The back of the chair in front of him was the first thing he saw. The second was, as his eyes trailed down and around, his hand underneath Tendous, their fingers almost laced together. Semi’s eyes widened comically and he hurriedly pulled his hand back as if he had been burned. Warmth grew across his cheeks and bled down to his neck and out to his ears. Tendou rose an eyebrow in question, completely unfazed with the fact that he had literally just been holding a complete strangers hand. 

“Sh- Shit. I- I’m so so-sorry.” Semi managed to gasp out, feeling completely winded from the amount of embarrassment flooding through his body.  
Tendou dragged his hand back slowly and placed it on his thigh as he brought the other up to his face in order to cover the grin spreading across his cheeks. Tendou snorted; his eyes crinkling, turning into slits. 

Semi glared at him and huffed, “What’s so damn funny, huh?” 

Tendou was full on giggling by now and had both his hands up to feebly attempt to stifle his laughing. “I’m sorry. Oh my god. But you should have seen your face. Holy shit!”  
Semi’s face grew hotter and he reached out and punched Tendou in the bicep. Effectively giving him a dead arm. Tendou grunted and began to rub his assaulted limb. His face stuck its bottom lip out and began to pout. “Mean Semi-kun!”

Semi shook his head and cleared his throat, “I. Um. Thanks” He mumbled out, “Sorry if I caused you, ya know. Any trouble. I-,” He cleared his throat again, have plains always been this hot? “I’m not the best flyer.”

Tendou snorted, “I never would have guessed.” Another glare from, a now very red, Semi, “It’s no problem. Really. Not a hassle.” He punctuated this with a wink. 

Jesus, Semi was literally going to lose all of his blood at this rate. Who the fuck was this guy? For the first time since he first met him, Semi let his eyes linger on the alien being beside him. He really takes in the different tones of red in the gravity defying thatch of strands sitting upon an orb of pale almost translucent white skin. He lingers, although would deny it with every fibre of his body if ever asked, on the glittering maroon orbs. The sparkled with something that was just so enticing to Semi. Mysterious but at the same time they hid absolutely nothing. If the eyes were the windows to the soul than Tendou would be a mischievous, endearing and curious bundle of lameness. Judging by the shit eating grin placed upon his flawless features, flirty would definitely fit in there somewhere. Semis eyes trailed down a shaped jaw line that connected to an obscenely long neck, Adams apple prominent. Solid, wide shoulders that held bright green headphones, were covered by a black hoodie. Underneath the hoodie, a plain white shirt. The rest was covered by the armrest and manga sitting upon Tendous lap. His outfit was similar to Semis with the exception of lack of leather jacket; Semi’s favourite item of clothing. Attractive. Hot. Different. Aesthetically pleasing. Honestly, Semi could go on forever. 

Tendou began to fidget under the gaze of his seatmate. People staring always meant a bad thing to Tendou. They were always gawking at his unnatural physical appearance. Making rude comments on how he looked like a monster. Something bad and wrong. Semi hadn’t said anything yet but it was only a matter of time. The monochrome man opened his mouth and Tendou braced for insults only to have Semi close his mouth and nod as if confirming something. Semi turned his gaze to his lap and opened his book. Completely unaware of the confusion and semi shock reeling around in Tendous head. What? What was he thinking? Did he think Tendou was a freak? He wouldn’t be surprised but not having an answer was killing him. Tendou turned back to his manga and tried not to think about it. That lasted about 10 seconds until his brain began firing off again. What the hell was that look?! When did Tendou even start caring about what other’s thought of him? There was just something about this stranger. 

This adorable and handsome stranger that was almost endearingly afraid of flying. Tendou was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t notice the stewardess standing beside him until a hand was shaking his shoulder and calling out his name. Tendou shook his head and looked up from his manga that he had unconsciously began glaring at and locked eyes with a pair of almost grey orbs. 

“Ten- Tendou?” Semi rose an eyebrow, another blush threatening to bleed out. The intensity of Tendous gaze making him squeamish. Did he do something wrong? He pulls his hand back and looks up at the poor lady who just wanted to serve them and excuses the both of them, claiming that they didn’t want anything. She gave a grateful smile and, with one more concerned glance down at the strange redhead, she moved onto the next row of seats. Semi looked back down at Tendou who was still staring at him as if he was a new attraction at the zoo. 

“Tendou?” He waved his hands in front of the man. Nothing happened. Tendou continued to stare at him. Clicking his fingers seemed to do the trick. Tendou vigorously shook his head and glanced at Semi only to realize what he had been doing. In less than 1 second, Tendous face, that he had now promptly shoved into his manga, was almost as red as his gravity defying hair. Semi snorted and reached for the manga. He pulled down the book to reveal the flustered man behind it. Tendou whimpered and went to move it back but was stopped by Semi’s hand. Semi furrowed his brow in thought before mentally deciding something and gently pried the novel out of Tendous grip. He pushed his face into Tendous head space and stared Satori down. 

“Tendou.” Satori gulped. “Are you ok?”

Semi’s eyes shone with genuine concern. Tendou slowly nodded but halfway through the third one changed his mind and began to shake it side to side instead. Eita tilted his head and waited for him to elaborate further. 

Taking a deep breath, Satori squared his shoulders slightly, “I- I just. God damn it. Do you know how pretty you are? Because holy shit. You’re fuckin’ gorgeous. Your laugh man. Your smile! I’ve only known you for like,” He briefly checks his watch, “20 minutes and I already want to make you smile like all the time. Has anyone ever told you this because you literally should be told this like every day.” He knew that he was rambling and probably should have thrown himself out of the plane by now, but he couldn’t stop.  
While Tendou continued on his tangent Semi was sitting, wide eyed and red faced. The tips of his ears and cheeks were burning so hot that you could probably fry an egg on them. Tendou had begun to animatedly vent using his hands and the limbs were flying around in every direction. Without thinking, Eita lurched forward and grabbed his hands out of the air and was pulling him towards his own body. Semi pressed their lips together briefly in order to shut Tendou up, but Satori reacted quicker than he anticipated and was pressing in even further.

As Semi began to pull away Tendou murmured a couple ‘No, no’s’ and slid his hand around Eita’s head, effectively pulling him back into the kiss. The detached with a soft smacking noise. They stayed in each other’s space for a few seconds, just breathing. Feeling the warmth of the others breath fan across their own skins. The lingering taste of the other floating between the lips that were, just moments prior, connected. 

Tendou opened his eyes slightly and stared at Semi’s closed lids. Counting each individual lash. They were black unlike Tendous but just as long, if only slightly thicker. “Do you always go around kissing perfect strangers?” It came out breathier than he intended. 

“Sh-shut up.” Semi was back to being flustered and began to pull away, forgetting that Tendous hand was holding him in place. His head was pulled back in place, foreheads pumping together gently. Semi brought his hands up to steady his balance, coming up to rest against Tendous chest. “Just you. Doofus.”  
“Well don’t I feel special.” Tendou nuzzled his head against Semis and watched in endeared amusement as Semi’s nose scrunched up and he furrowed his brow.

“Shut up and stop that.”

Satori pulled back but not without placing a brief kiss on Eita’s nose. Semi pulled back quickly and placed his hand over his mouth. His other hand came to rest on the arm rest. It was soon joined by a tentative nudge from another hand. Tendou slid his pinkie over first waiting for Semi’s reaction. Semi’s hand appeared to move on its own and hooked the pinkie with its own. Tendou took this as an ok and slid his whole hand into Eita’s, holding gently but firmly. Semi gasped quietly and squeezed Tendous hand by reflex as the plane hit a section of turbulence. Tendou chuckled lightly and squeezed back. This was going to be a long trip and he wasn’t just talking about the plane.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are lovely  
> So are you.  
> and while you're at it...  
> Maybe a comment too? :3 ❤
> 
> Seriously let me know what you think~ Please :D


End file.
